You're never alone
by Lone-Wolf Syn
Summary: Planet Sauria is once again in danger, this time from an unknown assassin and they get help from someone from Krystal's past who she thought was long dead.


The Lylat system was at peace. The aparoid infestation had been quelled more than a year ago, but as always there was trouble stirring.

On the peaceful planet of Sauria there had been several assassinations of dinosaurs young and old. No one ever saw who did it. They only knew it was not another dinosaur.

The bodys that were found always had a bullet wound close to the base of the skull at the back of the neck. Dinosaurs of all tribe were being killed slowly, not even the Sharpclaws or Redeyes went without casualties. The killings were very scarce though and always seemed to happen in the day. They would be seen early in the day then found dead before the day was over. It only seemed to be one killer though because there would usually be days in between assassinations.

The assassin seemed to have no goal in mind except to strike fear into the hearts of everyone. He wouldn't just kill the rich and powerful ones in the tribes, in fact he killed them less than the ones lower on the social chain and he had yet to kill a leader of a tribe. Everyone always lived in constant fear that they might be the next victim.

The tribe with the least amount of casualties reported was the Earthwalkers. Months after the assassinations started they started to be more focused around the Walled city the number of casulties was so great the other tribes feared losing them altogether. Soon after, there had been much less assassinations happening because several dinosaurs reported being saved by an anonymous person. Few people ever saw him and when they did they only saw a shadow then nothing as though he wasn't there in the first place. People would tell stories about how this stranger saved them. After the stories became an everyday thing people reported seeing a figure on top of the central pyramid almost every night. And just like when he saved someone if they got a look at him he would vanish as soon as they caught sight of him.

Although he saved several lives he often hurt them in the process, causing major bruising, or not getting them completely out of the way so some of them have wounds where the shot entered and left the body. From the wounds they could tell it was a laser weapon.

Even though the assassin seemed to hang out most around the Walled city being the capital city news was still needed to be brought by the outside tribes and luckily very few of them were ever targets and they never had any time to converse with the local folks and learn about the one that could possibly save them all.

* * *

"Look, we're almost there now quit complaining!" An old Lightfoot snapped at the youngling.

They were part of a messenger service that brought news to tribes that are over a day's worth of travel away. The old Lightfoot went by the name Judo, he was there to train the new recruits and show them the ropes, who to report to and what to report. He could usually make a squad fall in line within the first few times he worked with them, but he was really starting to regret taking this group. The youngest one, Zarha, was too hyperactive for his own good. There was Chutlin; he is the laziest of the group. The twins, Kyla and Dairin, who bickered almost all day trying to prove who does a better job. The only one he could stand was the eldest, Azura; she would do everything she was asked to do with no complaining and took any punishment with no back talk. She often helped the younger ones in the group when they were struggling with their duties and could even talk old Judo out of giving them almost cruel punishments.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just go back to the village. There was no news and it will just add a day to the trip but if we just went home we could have already been there," he whined.

"Even you should know why, Zarha! If we don't the entire Lightfoot tribe could be punished for not completing its duty then we would be punished worse for being the center of this problem! Now I had better not hear anything more out of you unless it's important unless you want to carry all the provisions on the way back!" This shut him up.

By the time they got to the walls the moon was shining high in the sky. As they were entering the central pyramid in a single file in order eldest to youngest as tradition held, Zarha chose to let his eyes wander and take in the view of the majestic sight of the moon cresting over the very top. His eyes widened for a split second before hoarsely crying out.

"Sir!"

"What is it this time; you have caused more trouble than any new recruit I've ever seen!"

"Sir, there's someone up at the top of the pyramid. It's covered in a cloak, it might be the assassin that…" but he never got to finish the sentence because the leader finally lost all patience and started yelling.

"Zarha, if you do not stop with these interruptions and stories we've had to listen to this entire trip, I will personally rip that tongue out of your mouth and you will not be able to join the messaging service as a full member! You will always…."

While the leader of the squad was yelling, the rest of them chose to look at the place Zarha specified where the cloaked figure supposedly stood. Azura chose this to be a good time to interrupt Judo during one of his rants and save the youngster some of the lashing.

"Uhhh, sir?"

"WHAT IS IT!" he snapped as he turned on the new speaker.

"He's right, sir, there's som…."

"Not you too. You've let this addle brained dimwit talk you into believing that there's someone on the top of the central pyramid possibly planning to kill the King Earthwalker? Azura, you're the eldest of this groups trainees and the best at remembering the jobs that need to be done, I was going to recommend you to lead your own group as soon as we were done with this job."

Azura finally lost her patience as well and yelled back, "Would you just turn around and look!"

"If that's what it takes to shut you two up" he retorted as he turned and looked at the top of the pyramid. "See? There's … nothing…" But he never finished his sentence. He went completely silent as he watched the figure vanish.

After a few minutes of silence and the leader looking dumbfounded, Zarha decided to speak up.

"Is there something you wanted to say …, sir?"

* * *

The King Earthwalker, King Tricky, was waiting for the messenger group to arrive with the news from the other tribes, but expected that there was nothing new going on. All the tribes had joined together when the aparoids struck to form a better defense against another invasion. Even the Sharpclaws had joined after overhearing a meeting and asking to join. The assassinations had been going on almost for the past year and he didn't expect them to stop anytime soon.

"They're late this time. The Lightfoots are never late for anything. This is not at all like them" the king spoke to the empty chamber he was waiting in. "They probably have a reason. Hopefully they weren't the latest victims."

As if on cue 5 Lightfoots trotted into the chamber looking tired, but more so they looked like something scared them. They formed a line in front of King Tricky bowing their heads, waiting for the command to rise and deliver all news from the distant tribes.

"You may rise." The Lightfoots rose to their normal heights before Tricky continued, "please tell me of all that has in the distant tribes I am interested in how they are doing."

He didn't really care for formalities, but as the king of the Earthwalker tribe he was required to. Even the king isn't above thousands of years old traditions set by his ancestors and those of the other tribes.

Judo spoke. "There is nothing of great importance happening in the Lightfoot tribe. A few more people have been found dead, but no more than usual."

Azura said, "The same with Cloudrunner tribe too."

Chutlin spoke next, "all is the same with the Snowhorn tribe as well."

"As well as in the Sharpclaw tribe," said Dairin.

When it was Kyla's turn, "The Thorntails also had a few deaths."

Finally, it was Zahra's turn, "the Treetop tribe is the same as every other tribe."

King Tricky nodded, his suspicions proved correct. He was about to dismiss them before remembering, "I have a question for you and your group. You were late today. I know this is rude of me to ask, but it struck me odd because your tribe is always so strict and precise on deadlines. Was there a reason?"

Judo suddenly went rigid at the question and went into thought before replying. "There was a reason sir. We have reason to believe that the assassin is in the Walled City."

Tricky quickly became interested. "The assassin? In the Walled City?"

"Yes my lord. While we were entering the city this young one," he pointed at Zarha who suddenly jumped at being pointed out, "noticed a shadow standing on the central pyramid. Shortly after informing us of this whoever it was just vanished. He didn't even move! He…"

Tricky quickly cut him off adding his own ending to Judo's thought. "Is no threat."

Judo nearly stumbled as he heard King Tricky say this. "My lord?"

"Yes, that person who stands there at the top of the pyramid has never done anything except watch the skies at night for the last eight months. If you want to know more about him, ask around the city there are a few rumors of why he's here, he has even been kind enough to save some from the one who goes around killing people. But if you want my opinion on why he's here I think he's a friend of Fox."

This time Zarha spoke up. "Fox? The one who saved the Krazoa spirits several years ago?"

"Quiet! You are in the presence of the king! You are only to speak when spoken to unless the situation demands it." Zarha quickly dropped his head in shame. Judo turned to Tricky and quickly said "I apologize for this apprentice's ignorance. I will make sure he never does it again."

Not wanting to insult the older Lightfoot he said "Very well, but don't go too hard on him he is still young and you should know the young like to ask questions" before turning back to Zarha "and to answer your question yes the great Fox McCloud who returned the spell stones and the Krazoa spirits to save our planet."

"But if he's a friend of…"

Judo looked as though he was going to yell at the young one again, but Tricky stopped him before he could say anything. "Let the young one speak. You were saying."

"If he's a friend of Fox wouldn't he be flying around with them?"

"I don't know why he is here and not up in the skies with Fox, but that doesn't change my opinion. Now, if you don't have anything more you need to report I suggest you head back to your tribe. Your leader may not be as forgiving as me for disrupting a schedule."

The entire squad stood and bowed before leaving the chamber in the same order they had entered in leaving King Tricky once again in an empty room.

* * *

As soon as the squad was out of the pyramid they all looked at the spot where they had seen the stranger not ten minutes ago. Whatever they had hoped to see wasn't there. All they saw was the night sky and most of the moon was hidden behind the great pyramid. After just standing there for an unknown amount of time Azura finally broke the silence.

"He's not there" she whispered.

"No he's not" said Judo.

"What are we going to tell the chief?" asked Chutlin.

Before Judo could say anything Kyla put in "we're gonna tell him about it. If we are right and he is the assassin we would be rewarded greatly."

Judo was about to tell Kyla to be quite, but Dairin quickly put in his own words. "No we're not. The king said he's no trouble so we don't say anything since it's not worth reporting."

Kyla was about to start her own argument, but Judo quickly intervened.

"Just shut up! I'm still thinking about what we're going to do about this. You are both right about part of it. Yes, he may be the assassin and we would be rewarded greatly for bringing him to light." Kyla looked at her brother with a smug look on her face. "However, Dairin is right there is no reason to. He just sits there, and from what the king said he has been doing this for the last eight months, even saved lives. If we turn out to be wrong and he is no threat we will humiliate ourselves and get punished for causing unneeded disturbance in the tribes." This time it was Dairin's turn to be smug. "You will not say a word about seeing him. I will make the decision on whether or not to tell the chief, but for now we will drop the subject. Now let's go, if we wait much longer the chief will skin us alive for being late."

* * *

By the time they reached the Lightfoot village the sun was already setting for the third time on their trip home. They were expected to be home before the sun touched the horizon, but when they were entering the gates the sun was half hidden by the mountains.

As they walked to the chief's hut none of them spoke a word. Dairin and Kyla couldn't find anything to argue about. Not even Zarha could find anything to say. They were late and they knew it.

When they entered the hut the chief was sitting in his throne looking quite irritated. Just as they had done with Tricky, they entered in a single file lined up in front of him and bowed their heads waiting for orders. The chief did not give the order for a while. To everyone in the room it seemed a few minutes before he spoke, to the messengers it was hours. He gave them the order and just like with the king they gave the news, or rather absence of news. When they were finished the chief spoke again.

"You are late," he said with a hiss in his tone, "you had better have a good reason why."

All the trainees were looking at each other before looking to Judo who was going over the decision to tell him or not.

The chief was growing even more impatient, if that could happen.

"Well? Go on."

Judo finally came to a decision, as he raised his head he said, "There was an unexpected visitor in the Walled city."

The chief's expression didn't change in the slightest; he just simply spoke in a surprisingly level tone, "an unexpected guest?"

Judo was taken back at how the chief was speaking to him. "Y-y-yes, sir," he managed to stutter out.

"Did this person," he drew out the last word, "happen to be an old fiancé of yours?"

Judo was shocked at what he just said. "No sir. He…"

"Oh, it was a 'he' was it? Did he happen to be an old friend of yours and you happened to lose track of time?"

Judo was about to say something when a voice behind him said, "we suspect him to be the assassin."

Judo spun around to yell at Zarha, but he quickly realized he had never said a word and was looking to his left. He followed his gaze to Chutlin right next to him. He was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. Judo just looked in shock then anger.

"Well, taking the initiative into your own hands are we? That's quite unusual for you," said the chief with a now visible anger on his face when he turned to Judo again. "You told me there was no news to report. If there is an assassin in the Walled City you should have said that first and reported it to the king as well. You're losing your touch Judo."

"Sir, we did report this to the king, but he said to ignore him, that he was no threat."

The chief's rage was visibly building. "If there is a threatening person in any of the tribes they should be brought down! You should already know plenty about this; you helped bring several spies to justice before the tribes united!"

Judo flinched at the anger in the chief's words. "Sir, I never said he was threatening."

The chief narrowed his eyes before responding. "When you saw him he frightened you didn't he?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then he is to be apprehended! We will leave in three days, spread the word. Your group will be coming with us to find him. After this is all over your group will be rewarded for finding the assassin."

_Hi everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. This is my first fanfic so you can expect a somewhat of a sucky story line. I am open to all criticism and suggestions on what should happen later in the story._


End file.
